


A Monster of a Mission

by Cynder2013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Monster High
Genre: Gen, Monster High Generation 1, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: When a boy is kidnapped by Dr. Drakken, Kim, Ron, and Rufus go to New Salem to investigate and may or may not end up biting off more then they can chew.(Written in 2014.)
Kudos: 15





	A Monster of a Mission

It was Friday and Kimberly Anne Possible couldn’t be happier. She was completely free for the entire weekend. Dr. Drakken was in jail, Shego was on vacation, Duff Killigan was visiting family and all the other “villains” were preoccupied with stuff that did not include villainous deeds.

Kim began humming as she walked to her locker after her last class. Even the Tweebs would be out of her way as they were headed to a weekend science camp (she was slightly worried that the camp would be destroyed after they were done with it but she figured that the camp was built to handle experiments gone wrong). There were no missions in sight for Team Possible.

Kim opened her locker and immediately her good mood faded.

Wade gave an apologetic grin. “Hi, Kim.” 

Kim sighed. It wasn’t that she disliked missions; it was that in the past week she’d been jumping from fight to fight without so much as a coffee break in between. Still, she tried to look a bit more upbeat.

“What’s the sitch, Wade?” she caught the embarrassed look in his eye. “Please don’t tell me Drakken’s broken out of prison already.”

Wade coughed. “I won’t tell you.”

Kim sighed. “What’s he up to this time?”

Wade explained that Drakken’s henchmen had been seen in a security video stalking a teenage boy. “The camera was tampered with though so that’s all we saw. I’m sending the video to the Kimmunicator.” 

Ron arrived just as the video finished downloading. “Hey KP. Hi Wade,” he said. “What’s up?”

Kim looked from Ron to the Kimmunicator to Wade then back to Ron again.

“Oh. We have a mission?” Ron asked.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron’s pocked. “Duh.” He yawned. 

“What he said,” Wade agreed. “Kim, could you watch the video please? You might see something I missed. Though, that’s highly unlikely.”

Kim, Ron and Rufus gathered around as the video rolled. They watched as Drakken’s red clothed henchmen followed behind a boy dressed in grey slacks, blue shoes and a yellow shirt with a checkered sweater vest over top. They were only able to see the boy from the back but even without seeing his face it was clear to Kim that he had no idea he was being followed. Kim leaned closer to the screen.

“KP.I can’t see,” Ron complained. 

“Sorry Ron.” Kim moved back just as the screen turned black.

“Well?” Wade asked.

“I think he’s wearing earplugs,” Kim speculated.

“Is he?” Wade questioned. He played the video again. “You’re right Kim, the kid’s wearing earplugs.”

“Why would he do that?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know,” Wade said, frustrated.

“Is there any other info you can give us, Wade?” Kim requested. Wade nodded. His fingers flew on his keyboard and his eyes darted over his computer screen. Finally he spoke.

“We’ve got a hit on your site, Kim.” He pulled up a picture. “Does this look familiar?”

Kim and Ron both nodded.

“Where’re we going, Wade?” Ron asked.

Wade grinned. “You ever heard of New Salem?”

* * *

“Thanks for giving us a ride Mrs. Salvador!”

Kim, Ron and Rufus were sitting in the back of a blue helicopter. The brown-haired blue-eyed women at the controls grinned. “It’s no problem Kim. You’re the one who gave me a hand when my copter and I went down in your school’s football field.”

Kim giggled. “That was totally no big. My dad’s a rocket scientist, I learned a few tricks.”

Mrs. Salvador pulled a lever, opening the door and releasing a rope ladder. “Here we are. Good luck!”

Kim nodded to the pilot as she and Ron climbed down the ladder. They stepped off onto the street in front of a two-story grey brick house with a well-kept yard. As the helicopter flew off Team Possible ran up the driveway to the front door and heroically…rang the doorbell. They waited as a bell rang inside the house.

“So…KP,” Ron asked in a whisper, “what are we going to do?”

“Ask questions,” she muttered in return.

Finally they heard the clattering of feet and the door was opened by a tall man, whose reddish-blond hair was drenched in sweat and falling into his face.

“Hello, hello,” he said breathlessly. “You must be Kim Possible and Ron…Stoppable, yes?”

The two teenagers nodded, Ron a little shocked that a stranger knew his full name.

“Good, good. We’ve been expecting you but, ah, we were told that there would be three of you. Someone called Rufus?”

Rufus popped out from Ron’s pocket. “Hiya!”

The man didn’t look at all fazed by the sudden appearance of a naked mole rat. He stood to the side of the door and opened it a bit wider. “Do please come in. My wife is in the basement.”

Ron gulped. Kim rolled her eyes at him and together they walked into the house.

* * *

Calling the room that the man led them to a basement was a complete understatement. It was more of a gym/mad scientist’s lab/video game haven, and that still didn’t describe exactly how _much_ the room was. 

“Wow,” Ron gasped as he caught his first sight of the shelf full of games.

“Concentrate, Ron.”

“Sorry, KP.”

In the gym corner a slim women with short-cropped brown hair was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. The man walked over to her and stood right in front of the bag. The women stopped aiming punches at it and listened to whatever the man was telling her. She nodded and together they walked over to Kim and Ron.

“Hello,” she said.

Kim smiled. “Hello Mrs. Jekyll. I’m Kim Possible and—”

Mrs. Jekyll cut her off with a wave of her hand. “Dan and I know who you are. Now, how are you going to help us find our son?”

Kim gulped. “We were hoping to ask you a few questions.”

Mrs. Jekyll sighed. “Of course you are. Let’s go upstairs. Dan dear,” she addressed her husband who had moved to tinker with something in the lab area of the basement, “leave your experiments for a moment please. Nothing will explode this time.”

Mr. Jekyll pushed back his hair and turned off a Bunsen burner. “This has to sit for a few hours anyway.” The Jekylls headed upstairs leaving two confused teenage heroes behind them. 

* * *

Sitting on a couch in the Jekyll’s living room, Kim finally got a chance to study the couple. Dan Jekyll was wearing a lab coat over his jeans and t-shirt, he had slightly pointed ears, orangey-brown eyes and yellow tinted skin (Kim assumed this was from spending most of his time in a basement laboratory). Sydney Jekyll (she had introduced herself properly after they had been seated) was wearing a track suit and had light blue eyes to go with her dark hair. Neither of them was behaving like a worried parent whose child had gone missing.

“So…” Ron started, and then he looked at Kim. “What are we doing?” 

Kim rolled her eyes. “Please excuse him,” she said to the two adults. “He’d forget his head if it wasn’t attached to his neck.”

Sydney Jekyll laughed a small, worried laugh. “Our son is the same sometimes. We’re worried that…” she trailed off.

“That he might not know how to get back home from wherever he is.” Dan Jekyll supplied. 

Kim nodded. “Do you know where he was going when…?” She paused, trying to figure out how to articulate her question.

“Drakken, eep!” Rufus squeaked helpfully. Mr. Jekyll nodded as if he understood perfectly what Rufus was trying to say. 

“He was going for dinner at a friend’s house,” he answered. “They called us when he didn’t show up.”

“Who was this friend?” Ron asked, trying to get in on the questioning act.

“Dr. and Mrs. Stein’s daughter.” Mrs. Jekyll smiled slightly, “They’re very close friends. I think I have a picture somewhere…” She stood, presumably to search for the photo. Her husband opened his mouth to say something but before either of them could do anything the doorbell rang. The four humans and one mole rat looked at each other, confused.

“Are you expecting anyone else?” Kim asked.

The Jekyll’s shook their heads. “The kids should all be at school, their parents are working and H…Jackson wouldn’t ring the doorbell.” Mr. Jekyll crept to the door and looked out the peephole. He sighed in relief and looked back into the living room.

“It’s the mailman,” he informed them, opening the door. “Nice to see you, Clark.”

The mailman nodded at him. “Nice to see you too, Dan. You have guests?” Dan nodded.

“Son back yet?” Clark asked, shuffling through the letters he was holding.

“Not yet.”

“Well,” Clark handed a handful of letters to Dan Jekyll, “we’ll keep an eye out for him. Just ask us if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Clark.” The mailman nodded to Dan and Sydney and walked back towards the street, whistling. Mr. Jekyll closed the door and walked back to the living room, sorting through the mail.

“Bill, bill, junk mail, junk mail,” he muttered as he sat down. “Hang on.” He stopped shuffling through the envelopes. “A letter for us, dear,” he said to Mrs. Jekyll. She gestured for him to open it, which he did.

Dan Jekyll read the letter and began to turn pale. His wife noticed this and immediately took the letter from his hand and skimmed over it. _She_ began to flush blue and rushed out of the room. Feet clattered on stairs and the sound of pounding fists rang up from the basement, presumably the punching bag getting pounded to dust. 

Kim picked up the letter from the floor where Mrs. Jekyll had dropped it. As no one protested, she began to read.

_To Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll,_

_Greetings._

_I, Dr. Drakken, have kidnapped your son Jackson and will be holding him hostage until you give me what I want. You must leave all your notes, serums and inventions in unmarked packages on the doorstep of 17 Hemlock Avenue if you wish to see your son again._

_Thank you kindly,_

_Dr. Drakken_

As the newly confirmed _Dr._ Jekyll all but ran to the phone, Kim looked to Ron and said, “Well, now we know where to look.” 

* * *

In his evil lair/ rented house Dr.Drakken paced back and forth in front of the cage in the living room that held a very annoyed Jackson Jekyll.

“…and then once I’ve collected all of the monsters and their inventions—”

“I know, I know,” Jackson interrupted sullenly, “You’ll take over the world. You’ve said that ten times already, it’s getting old. And really, monsters, you’re absolutely crazy.”

Of course, the great Dr. Drakken ignored the child who _clearly_ didn’t understand his genius. He was about to start talking again when there was a coughing sound from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with…

“Kim Possible’s sidekick!?” 

Ron Stoppable threw his hands in the air. “Really?” he complained for the umpteenth time. “My name is Ron Stoppable. Ron. Stoppable. It’s not that hard to remember!” 

Drakken rolled his eyes. “Whatever Don.” Then he shifted from foot to foot. “Ah, is Kim ill today?”

“Looking for me?” Kim asked.

Drakken spun around again, therefore not seeing Rufus jump out of Ron’s pocket and scamper towards the cage. “Kim Possible?!” he shouted. Then he groaned. “Why do I _always_ do that?” he complained to no-one in particular.

“No idea,” Kim replied. “As Shego isn’t available at the moment why don’t we just skip the fight and you let the kid go?”

“I’m not a kid,” Jackson muttered quietly. The two archrivals ignored him. Rufus had reached the cage and was climbing the grid of bars to reach the lock. When Jackson noticed this he went completely silent as to not draw attention to the mole rat. 

“How about no?” Drakken replied. “Henchmen!”

A dozen red-clothed men swarmed the room, packing themselves into the main hallway of the house. A few of them tripped due to lack of space; even though it had two floors it was a rather small house.

“Do you want us to destroy this place?” Ron asked. Kim sighed, she had hoped to get out of this without a fight, Shego wasn’t around so a fight really wouldn’t have any worth. Sadly, it seemed that Dr.Drakken had different ideas. 

“Throw them out!” he ordered the henchmen. Kim and Ron both dropped into their fighting crouches.

“Bring it on!” Ron shouted. Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Everyone looked around in slight confusion, even Kim. The crash came again.

“What on earth is that?” Drakken asked. He went over to the window and peeped through the curtains. He jumped back in alarm at what he saw and was opening his mouth to issue orders when the back door was broken down. Then a jet of flame melted the window, and would have hit Drakken in the face had Kim not knocked him out of the way.

“Scorchin’!” a voice shouted. 

A blue girl entered through the wreckage of the door, followed by a boy with sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth and another girl with green skin and stiches. From the window came a boy who bore an uncanny resemblance to Dan Jekyll. 

“See? Was better. Not burn down house,” the blue girl said to mini-Dan, who grinned.

“Buuuuuut…I got to make a better entrance.”

“Here to save cousin, not be in play,” The blue girl countered. The two of them didn’t seem to notice the crowd of people staring at them. The Frankenstein look-alike girl coughed to try and get their attention. When that didn’t work she walked between them, moving effortlessly despite her mile high heels.

“Abbey, Heath! You kinda have an audience.” She gestured towards the group of henchmen, the two teen heroes and Drakken, who had been knocked out when Kim pushed him out of the way of the blast of fire. The blue girl, Abbey presumably, shot one last look at mini…at Heath. Then she stepped forward. 

“Who are people?” she asked. The other three teenagers stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Whether by accident or on purpose they had blocked the two exits their entrance had created.

“Merggh.” Drakken groaned, holding his head. When he saw what was happening he blinked a few times then shouted, “Monsters! Attack them!” Being either too stupid or too scared to know any better, the henchmen sprang into action. Abbey rolled her eyes like the attack was just a slight bother, puckered her lips and blew. A wave of frost rolled over the henchmen and Drakken, freezing them solid. It stopped just short of the cage that held Jackson. Kim and Ron would have been hit as well but they ducked out of the way as the frost spiraled towards them. 

“Nice job, Abbey.” the other boy congratulated. 

Abbey shrugged. “Was easy.”

Ron and Kim stood and all attention was turned to them.

“Who are you?” the boy growled stepping forwards. Heath’s eyes began to glow orange.

“HEY!” Jackson jumped between Team Possible and his assumed friends. Rufus scampered towards Ron, yawned and leapt into his pocket for a nap. Jackson got crushed in a hug by both his cousin and the green girl. They stepped back when he complained about not being able to breath. 

“They’re friendly,” he said, nodding to Kim and Ron. “They got here just before you showed up, they were helping.”

Jackson’s friends muttered among themselves. “Bring them with,” Abbey decided.

“Frankie?” the other boy asked.

The green girl stepped forwards. “Got it Clawd.” Her hands cracked with electricity. 

“Whoa.” Ron stepped backwards, knocking over a henchman ice sculpture. “Don’t we get a say in this?” Kim couldn’t help but agree with him. Who were these people anyway?

“We’re bringing you with us,” Frankie explained. “But you can’t see where we’re going.”

“That sounds like kidnapping to me,” Kim decided. “Come on Ron.” They started to head for the front door, then, without rhyme or reason, Ron crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Kim spun in alarm. Then, without warning, she felt a fist that she couldn’t see hit the side of her head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

When Kim woke up it was dark.

“Owww…” Ron said from behind her. “Does your head hurt? My head hurts.” 

Kim tried to pull her hands out from behind her only to find that they were tied together. She sighed. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she was able to see shelves and bottles of…cleaning supplies? “Ron, I think we’re in a janitor’s closet.”

Ron groaned. “That’s just great. Maybe Rufus can get us out of these ropes. Rufus? Buddy?” There was a rasping sound as Ron turned himself in a circle. “Oh no! Kim, Rufus is gone!” 

Before Ron could go into full-out panic mode a white glow suddenly illuminated the room. Kim and Ron blinked spots from their eyes as a floating voice spoke. “They appear to finally be awake.”

Just as their eyes adjusted to the light it disappeared. Then there was a squeaking sound as the door opened. There was more squeaking as Rufus ran into the closet and began untying the ropes that were tied around Kim and Ron.

“A-Okay!” He squeaked when he was done. Kim and Ron stood carefully and Rufus darted out the door.

“What do we do KP?” Ron whispered. Kim dug through her pockets and brought out her lipstick laser, the only piece of kit she had aside from the Kimmunicator, which didn’t seem to be working at the moment.

“Be ready for a fight,” she replied. She stepped out the door and, with a sigh, Ron followed.

“Was wondering if you ever come out,” Abbey said to them. She, Frankie and Jackson were standing in the hallway with two other girls. “Did not properly introduce before, am Abbey.” She held out her hand and Kim shook it.

“I’m Frankie,” said Frankie. “This is Jackson.”

“Hey,” Jackson said. “Uh…thanks for coming to rescue me.”

“Totally no big,” Kim replied. 

One of the other girls floated in front of Kim. “Could I take your picture?” she asked in the floating voice. Abbey coughed. “Oh! I’m Spectra. I never thought that I’d get to meet the Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. May I please take a picture?”

Ron blinked and Kim replied, “Sure.”

Spectra smiled. “Say cheese!”

“Cheese!” Rufus said, as he jumped from the shoulder of the last girl to the top of Ron’s head.

“You know my name?” Ron Stoppable asked once the picture had been snapped. “You know my name.”

“Why would not?” Abbey asked.

Ron blushed. “No reason.”

“I am Jane,” said the last girl. Rufus squeaked and Jane nodded. “Of course.” She turned to Abbey. “Rufus was wondering if we could hurry it up just a bit.”

“Impatient, like baby yak wanting milk,” Abbey said fondly. “Spectra will tell we are coming?”

“Right away,” Spectra agreed. She floated through the wall and out of sight. Ron and Kim looked at each other in shock.

“What was that?” Kim asked.

“Oh, just one more thing we have to explain,” Jackson said gloomily. “Come on.” He and Frankie led the way through the twisting hallways.

Kim noticed the lockers after they turned the first corner. “Is this a school?” she asked.

Frankie, Jackson, Abbey and Jane looked at each other, as if wondering if they were allowed to answer. “Yes,” Abbey said eventually.

“Really creepy school,” Ron muttered under his breath. “Look at the locks KP.” Kim had already noticed that the locks on the lockers were shaped like skulls. 

Eventually they reached a large set of double doors. “Auditorium,” Abbey said, opening the doors.

“Ah,” a woman’s voice said from inside, “here are our guests. Do come in. Children, please welcome Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus!”

“Go,” Abbey said, pushing them inside. Kim and Ron stumbled into the auditorium and, as Abbey, Jackson, Frankie and Jane came in after them, they began walking towards the stage. Once they reached the front row Jane and Abbey sat down and were replaced by Heath, who led them up the steps to stand on the stage beside a woman in a purple riding uniform.

And a horse.

Ron goggled at the horse while Kim studied the room, looking for a way out, just in case.

The woman cleared her throat. “Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus, we would like to thank you for your part in rescuing our student and classmate, Jackson Jekyll.” On cue the assembled students applauded.

“It was really no big,” Kim said.

The woman waved her off. “Nonsense! As a reward for saving Jackson, and for making it unnecessary for us to surrender powerful technology—”

“There is that.” Jackson muttered. Frankie elbowed him. The women ‘eh hem’ed and they both froze.

“If I may continue? Your reward is the aid of one of our people at one time after today.” She nodded to Heath, who took something out of his pocket and handed it to Kim. She looked down at the tiny box that had orange light pulsing out of its seams.

“It comes with instructions,” Heath promised.

“What do you mean by your ‘people’?” Ron asked, putting air quotes around the word ‘people’.

“Super!” Rufus squeaked. Then he dove into Ron’s pocket.

“As Rufus put it, though not fully, ‘superheroes’ is a good name for us,” Frankie said with a smile.

“Really?” Ron asked, “Awesome!”

“But you have to keep everything you saw today a secret,” The woman told them. “Otherwise we won’t be reasonable for the consequences.”

“Of course we’ll keep your secret. Right Ron?” Ron coughed. “Right KP.”

“We have also arranged for your transportation home. If you would follow Jackson and Frankie.” The students began applauding again as the four of them left the auditorium.

“So, what are your superpowers?” Ron asked excitedly.

“The less we tell you the less you have to keep secret,” Jackson said. They didn’t talk after that. Frankie led them through the halls and Jackson brought up the rear. They eventually reached an outdoor track. A helicopter was sitting in the centre of it.

“Hello Kim, I didn’t expect to see you this soon!” the pilot, Mrs. Salvador, shouted.

“So, you’re our ride home?” Kim asked.

“I didn’t come here to deliver turnips now, did I?” Mrs. Salvador laughed. “Hop in you two!” They did so and Jackson and Frankie waved goodbye as they took off.

Ron talked excitedly through the entire flight but Kim sat in silence, thinking. Some of, OK, most of what they had been told at the school wasn’t sitting right with her.

“Hey, KP, we’re home.” Rufus tugged on her sleeve.

“I’m coming Ron.” She turned to the pilot. “Thanks for the ride Mrs. Salvador.”

“Any time Kim.”

Team Possible jumped the one foot to the ground and ducked as the helicopter rose.

“Well,” Kim said brushing her clothes off, “I’ve got a date to get ready for.”

“I’ll pick you up in half an hour KP. Maybe we can still make that new monster movie you wanted to see. The werewolf one.”

“Sure Ron, I’ll see you in a bit.” They split up as each of them walked to their own house.

“And after our date I have some research to do,” Kim muttered. The Kimmunicator buzzed. “What’s the sitch, Wade?” she asked.

“Nothing Kim, I just wanted to check in with you. The Kimmunicator was offline for around four hours. I was getting worried.”

“We’re fine Wade. Mrs. Salvador just dropped us off at home safe and sound.”

“That’s good Kim. I’m going to check with what could have messed up the Kimmunicator like that.”

“Thanks Wade. After you’re done with that could you do me a favour?” Kim asked.

Wade nodded. “What do you need Kim?”

“I was wondering if you could run some names through your databases for me.”

“Of course Kim, what names?”

“Dr. Dan Jekyll, Sydney Jekyll, Jackson Jekyll, Dr. Stien, Frankie Stien, though I’m just assuming that one…”

Wade’s fingers flew on his keyboard. “Sound like made up names Kim, but I’ll check for you. Anyone else?”

“Yes. See about any Abbeys, Janes, Heaths, Clauds or Spectras who have anything to do with the Jekylls or the Stiens. And see if there’s anything about monsters in New Salem.”

“That’s a weird list Kim,” Wade said as he finished typing.

“I know, just look it up for me please.” Kim walked up the steps to her front door and rang the bell. It was only slightly embarrassing that the amazing teen hero occasionally forgot her keys.

“Will do. But, Kim, just what are you looking for?”

Kim frowned. “I don’t know Wade.” The sound of clattering feet came from inside the house. “Anything that’s not as it seems.”

* * *

EXTRA: The Monster Rescue Squad

“What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?!” Heath Burns paced back and forth across the gym floor.

“Must calm down. Not help cousin,” Abbey Bominable said from the bleachers.

Monster High had just gotten a call from one Dr. Dan Jekyll who had informed them of the whereabouts of his son, Jackson Jekyll, who had been kidnapped the night before. Now all of Jackson’s friends were gathered in the gym pretty much holding a war council. 

“Uhhhh,” Ghoulia Yelps suggested.

“Ghoulia, this isn’t one of your comic books,” Cleo de Nile said as she filed her nails.

“Uhhhghh,” The zombie girl insisted.

“Ghoulia’s right. It’s the best idea we’ve got.” Lagoona Blue turned to the only other mad scientist’s child in their group of guys and ghouls. “What do you think Frankie?”

Frankie Stein, who had also been pacing back and forth, looked up. “I don’t care what we do as long as we do something!” she exclaimed.

“Calm down ghoulfriend.” Clawdeen Wolf looked to Lagoona. “What is this idea? The rest of us don’t speak Zombie.”

Ghoulia began explaining her only slightly insane rescue Jackson plan. Lagoona translated for everyone who couldn’t understand her. After she was finished they sat in silence for a moment.

“That could work,” Clawd Wolf admitted. “We just have to get the creatures to go for it.” 

“I’ll handle that.” Cleo stood. “I can even provide transportation. Start planning and I’ll get you permission.” She walked out of the gym.

The guys and ghouls looked at each other. Then Deuce Gorgon, Cleo’s boyfriend, stood. “I should probably make sure she doesn’t unleash a curse or something trying the get Headmistress Bloodgood to agree to this.” He also left and the monsters that were left started to plan.

It came as no surprise that a few hours later the assembled Monster Rescue Squad was climbing into…interesting vehicles in front of the school.

“Chariots Cleo? Really? You think the normies won’t notice this?” Clawdeen eyed the gilded wheels with discontentment. 

“You’re not the one riding in them sis.” Clawd hopped into the back of one of the chariots, which wobbled alarmingly.

“Don’t whine about it,” Cleo said. “I couldn’t get anything less fierce.”

“Will be fine,” Abbey decided. “Is transportation.” The rest of the Squad piled into the two chariots.

“Frankie, Scarah, Billy, Clawd, Abbey, Heath. Could I get a picture?” Spectra Vondergeist floated over holding her iCoffin.

“We don’t want this all over the internet ghoul,” Clawdeen said firmly.

“Oh, well, good luck.” Spectra drifted out of the way and the chariots headed to their destination. 


End file.
